DanganRonpa: A Game of Life and Death
DanganRonpa: A Game of Life and Death is a story about another killing game taking place at Hope's Peak Academy after the events of DanganRonpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. It is written by Anniehasfallen on Wattpad, otherwise known as ultimate_fuzzy_pickles on Instagram or simply Annie. Plot When Satoshi Minoru receives an acceptance letter from Hope's Peak Academy even though The Tragedy has been underway for years, he suspects something is wrong. Now, unable to recall why the Tragedy even started, he finds himself trapped in the building and told by a bear that calls himself Monokuma that the only way to escape is to kill one of the others that found themselves in the same situation. Characters After Satoshi, the characters in the story are listed in alphabetical order. * Satoshi Minoru, Super High School Level Lucky Student * Aki Hoshino, Super High School Level Mountaineer * Chiasa Yasutake, Super High School Level Circus Performer * Daichi Matsuoka, Super High School Level Polydactyl * Etsuko Shinobu, Super High School Level Poet * Hisao Tamaki, Super High School Level Researcher * Hitomi Kimura, Super High School Level Pilot * Katsuo Shimizu, Super High School Level Soccer Player * Kazumi Yanai, Super High School Level Pianist * Kenshin Takeuchi, Super High School Level Artist * Mariko Takagi, Super High School Level Butcher * Michi Oshiro, Super High School Level Arachnologist * Noritaka Shibuya, Super High School Level Thief * Shiori Nakahara, Super High School Level Florist * Sora Akiyama, Super High School Level Designer * Yuudai Kanemaru, Super High School Level Magician Note that Anniehasfallen created her characters in early 2016 and therefore could not have known about the talents that were later to be used in DanganRonpa V3: Killing Harmony. Summary Prologue "... Maybe it was just completely normal and I was overthinking things after everything that had happened. There was no real way to tell." - Satoshi Minoru The story begins with Satoshi Minoru standing in front of Hope's Peak Academy, amidst The Tragedy. He explains that he received a letter from the school saying he was accepted as the Super High School Level Lucky Student, but is confused as to why the school is accepting new students at all with the current state of events. The only reasoning the letter gave was that the school wanted to try to reopen because the Tragedy seemed to be calming down. As soon as Satoshi takes a step into Hope's Peak, however, his vision blanks out. He later finds himself awake in a classroom with a note telling him to go to the entrance hall. Upon arrival, he finds 15 other students already present. Once everyone has finished introducing themselves to one another, a monitor in the room switches itself on, a voice telling everyone to assemble at the gym for an entrance ceremony. There, Monokuma tells everyone they must either live out their lives within the school, or kill someone else in order to leave. Soon afterwards, the prologue ends. Chapter 1 TBA Category:Under Construction